Babysitting
by Madam L
Summary: Who knew a plastic doll can bring two people so close?
1. It's in their eyes

When Miley and Lilly have to care for a fake baby for school, one takes it a little too far, while the other can't help but watch. Italic is _Miley's thinking_ and bold italics is _**Lilly's thinking**__. _Enjoy!

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Hannah Montana

--

"Ugh, make it stop," the brunette whined, bringing her hands to her ears. "It's been crying all day."

"She's not an 'it'; her name is Miley," the other girl corrected as she rocked the baby reassuring it as if it's been offended, bringing the crying to a stop.

"Lilly, it's a _doll_!" Miley held her hands out at the common knowledge. "And I still can't believe you named it after me."

"But I love your name," she complimented causing the other girl to blush. "Besides, you know this is our _final._ We have to pass this class to _graduate._" Miley let out a sigh and walked over to her bed, plopping down next to Lilly. "Hey, be careful. She's sleeping."

Miley rolled her eyes. "Sorry," she deadpanned. "Why do we even have to take care of a baby anyways? It's not like we're gonna need the practice before nine months is up or anything." _God, this is pointless._

"It's to make us not want to get pregnant and show us how much responsibility it takes to care for a child," she announced superciliously. _**Maybe if you paid attention in class you'd know.**_

Lilly was right. The two girls were given a computerized baby as their final in their Personal Growth and Development class to take care of it all day for the next week. It seemed simple enough, but there was only one problem: the two had to get above a 70% to pass, but if they failed, they would have to say bye-bye to this year's graduation.

"But I don't wanna take care of it. It's creepy. I mean, look at the way it just _stares_. It's like it's peering into our souls." She whispered eerily. "They should have made it close it's eyes when it sleeps." Lilly looked up from the baby, giving Miley an 'are you serious right now?' stare. "You can't deny it. That thing gives me the creeps! I'm not touchin' it." She open-handedly held her hands up.

"You don't have to. You'd probably just make it cry anyways." Lilly stuck her tongue out at the other girl.

"Would not! But still, this stupid thing ruined everything. Now I can't even go to Jake's party tonight when Daddy's gone. How am I supposed to get any alone time with Jake if I'm here taking care of that damn thing." Miley said crossing her arms.

"Her name is _Miley_. I'm not telling you again." Miley cringed at Lilly's low, serious tone. _**Why can't she get just I don't want her to go?**_

"Ok, sorry." _Why does she even care what I call it?_

Lilly let out a remorseful sigh. "I cant' believe I'm doing this, but.. I'll stay here while you go to the party tonight." She said reluctantly. "I know you don't get to go to a lot of high school ones with all the Hannah concerts and stuff so enjoy it tonight." She said agitatedly. Miley couldn't believe her ears.

"Really?! Oh, Lilly, you're the best!" She ran over to her friend with her arms open and was about to give her a big hug before seeing Lilly still had the baby in her arms. She stopped dead in her tracks right in front of Lilly, kissing her cheek and lightly pulling her into a soft hug instead. The blonde's cheeks flared red at the kiss. "Thank you." She whispered into her ear and thought she heard a slight moan come from Lilly but pushed the thought away.

Miley pulled back and smiled at her friend's red cheeks. "Well, I'm gonna go get a drink. Want anything?" She said as she walked towards the door.

"Water please." Miley noticed her friend's sweet voice was back again, meaning she was no longer angry. "Oh and Miley?" She popped her head back into the doorway. "I-I'm sorry I kinda got mad." The blonde said, looking to the floor.

Miley couldn't help but smile. She knew Lilly wasn't the best at apologies and every time she did she would look to the floor or fidget with something. The blush on the blonde's face always made Miley's heart beat a little faster. She loved when Lilly blushed; it showed her softer side, the side Miley wanted to bring out.

"It's ok. I'm sorry too." Lilly brought her eyes to Miley's and smiled. Miley's heart quickened when she noticed how soft and caring Lilly's eyes looked, sending her heart into frenzy. She hurriedly walked into the kitchen and was greeted by Robby Ray.

"Hey Darlin'. How's that baby comin' along?" He asked as he made himself a sandwich.

"Terrible. That stupid thing is taking up every second of my life. Thank goodness I'm paired with Lilly."

He let out a small laugh. "It's only been two days and you better not leave that poor girl with the baby for two long."

"Yea, two days of our vacation already wasted. It's not fair that they gave us the baby during out spring break. It ruins all my plans!"

"You didn't have any plans," he deadpanned, shutting Miley up quick.

"Yea, well, Lilly likes taking care of the plastic thing for some forsaken reason. I have no idea how you and Mom raised Jackson and me when we were babies or even wanted to for that matter. Gosh, they're helpless and just so.. needy!"

He walked over to his daughter and put his hand on her shoulder. "That's what the parents are there for. Ya' see, you're mother always did most the work. For some reason, I could never get either of you to shut- uh, I mean, quiet down." Miley scoffed at this.

"Anyways, what I mean is that babies always need their parents to be there for them. Even at the smallest cry your mother would rush up to you both and try her best to comfort ya'll. Don't get me wrong, there were times she just let you guys cry and cry until you cried yourself to sleep." He laughed at the memory. Miley glared at her father with her arms crossed and he cleared his throat.

"I guess my point is that it really takes a lot out of a person to care for a child, especially alone. But you could always tell how much love someone has for another by the way they look at a person. It just shows in their eyes."

Miley let her arms down at this and let her father's words soak in. "Anyways, enough of me ramblin', don't wanna keep this sandwich waitin'." He patted his daughter's back before heading off the couch to eat and watch some t.v., but Miley stood there for a little longer thinking about what Robby had said.

She pushed the thought away and got a couple water bottles from the fridge before running back up the stairs. She rolled her eyes when she heard the baby begin to cry again thinking again about how the baby almost ruined her weekend plans, leaving her scoffing at the thought of it. Before she reached the door, a soft voice filled her ears. It was Lilly, and she was singing. She remembered the teacher saying something about playing soft music to calm the child, but she didn't know if singing would do the trick instead.

To Miley's surprise, the crying began quieting. Miley sneaked into the room not wanting to disturb the motherly figure on her bed. She had never heard her friend sing so gently. A wave of peace and serenity swept over her clearing her of all previous frustrating thoughts. The unknown Miley was mesmerized as she just stood in the doorway listening to the soft voice flowing around the room; her heart pace quickening with every soft word.

The blonde looked up to be frightened by her quiet friend. "Jeez, Miley make a noise why don't you."

Her voice bringing Miley out of her daze, "Sorry. It's just.. wow." Lilly gave her a questioning look. "I didn't know you could sing like that. Why don't you sing more often? Honestly, I'm jealous." She asked handing Lilly her water. _Why won't my heart stop racing?_

A laugh escaped Lilly's lips. "Well, I'm honored that the great Hannah Montana thinks I could sing, but I think you're giving me too much credit. It was nothing." Lilly honestly didn't think she had a good voice. She never really sang in front of people to have them give her their opinion. Miley was about to object when Lilly's phone vibrated.

"Hello?" Lilly whispered trying to keep from waking the plastic child. "Okay… yea… alright. Bye."

"Your mom?" Miley asked feeling a bit more calm.

"Yea, just calling to say she's going out tonight and won't be back before I get home. It's strange; she's going out a lot lately. Wonder if she's got a secret boyfriend or something." Lilly shrugged and stood. Walking to Miley's desk, "it says tonight's your night to take care of her but since tonight's your "big party" you'll be making up for it by taking her for the _entire_ day tomorrow." Miley's mouth opened to object, but Lilly cut her off. "What? Did you think I was just gonna let you off the hook without getting something in return? I thought you knew Lilly better than that."

With a sigh Miley agreed. "Fine. Well, let me get ready and then I'll drive you home on my way there."

"It's okay. I'll just walk. We do live like 5 minutes away from each other remember? It's in the opposite direction of Jake's anyways. And besides, I wanna get home before the sun rises." Lilly teased insinuating Miley takes hours to get ready.

"Oh yea, Miss '3 hours and 24 minutes.'" Miley retorted.

"Hey, that was one time and I had to look perfect."

"Perfect for what? It was just my birthday party." Miley mentioned.

"Yea but.." _**Should I say it? **_"I wanted to look perfect for you." Lilly said shyly causing Miley to turn a dark shade of red.

"Well, you did look really hot." Lilly smiled feeling pleased she said it. "Anyways, I'll be quick, promise."

--

Huzzah! Another first chapter written in just one day! I. Am. Amazing. Pleeeaaasseee review. They really do make me happy :D


	2. Change of Plans

Guess I'll make it a two-shot. Enjoy!! Oh and _Miley thinking, __**Lilly thinking**_

--

"What ever happened to 'I'll be quick'?" The agitated blonde asked after over an hour of waiting.

"Sorry, but my hair just isn't listening to me. I can't leave looking like this. Maybe if I just had a little help." Miley hollered from the bathroom as the other girl fed the plastic child.

"Sorry, a good mother would never leave her child unattended." Miley poked her head out of the door giving Lilly a look before closing it again. With a sigh, "Fine. Hold on."

She gently placed the doll in it's carrier adjusting it's hands to where it could hold the bottle to it's lips on it's own. Opening the door, Lilly felt her breath hitch in her throat.

"Oh, good. Come help me pick out something to wear." She demanded grabbing Lilly's hand and pulling her into the Hannah closet with her; Lilly's eyes following her every movement. It wasn't like this was the first time Lilly saw her friend in only a towel, but that was before Miley began filling out in all the right places.

"No… no… no way… so last year." Miley mumbled as clothes flew to the floor. "Lilly, are you just gonna stand there?" Her words snapping Lilly back to reality. "Ugh, I can't find a thing to wear."

After 10 minutes of looking, Lilly mostly at Miley, the entire area around them was piled with unworthy clothes. Just as Lilly was about to leave Miley to her own biddings, a simple, yet cute shirt caught her eye: short sleeved, tight, black, and out of Lilly's reach.

Lilly stretched on her tiptoes as high as she could trying to grab the shirt without having to pull on it. Failing miserably, the shorter girl walked out and returned with a chair, placing it under the high rack.

Shifting through clothes feeling apathetic at this point, Miley noticed the awkward girl standing on the chair. With a slight laugh, "Lilly, what are you doing?"

Coming back down to ground level, "Trying to reach this shirt." She said pointing to the tight, black shirt.

Miley's eyes widened as she saw the shirt hanging close to the ceiling. "Omigosh, Lilly that's perfect." The taller girl squealed as she pulled Lilly into a lung-crushing hug. "Here, let me try." Luckily, Miley was just tall enough to reach it. Handing Lilly the shirt, "Oh, I can't wait to see the look on Amber's face when she sees me lookin' fine as hell tonight."

Biting her lip, _Jake won't be able to keep his paws off me_. "Help me down."

Putting her hands on Lilly's shoulders, Miley jumped off the chair only to land with nothing to cover her now naked self.

Instantly, Lilly's face became 5 shades of red. "What's with the blush, Truscott?" She opened her mouth to speak but her words caught in her throat. Lilly's eyes explored the nude figure standing in front of her; her mouth watering more with every curve her eyes ran over. Her mind was screaming at her to look up, look away, look anywhere but there. But she couldn't.

Following the path of her friend's eyes, Miley looked down to see no towel, just her naked self. She instinctively covered herself and screamed breaking Lilly out of her daze.

"What the hell, Lilly?! You could have at least told me!" Miley screamed looking around for her towel.

Ripping it off the rack, which it was caught on, Lilly handed Miley her towel and quickly walked out of the closet.

After putting on a bra and matching pair of laced underwear, Miley sauntered to the door trying to see if Lilly was still anywhere in the room. She was sure that Lilly was gone because the baby had been crying for the last minute.

She had begun walking to the baby, but froze when she heard Lilly's voice.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Dammit, Lilly. How perverted can you be? She's your best friend. She sees you as nothing more and you know that. Even if she is the one thing you want most in this world. Now she hate probably hates you." The last sentence was what really pulled at Miley's heartstrings, sending tears to sting her eyes.

"I don't hate you Lilly." The sound of Miley's voice made Lilly heart ache with terror. "Lilly, I-I'm sorry I freaked out like that. I didn't mean to."

Feeling like a child caught stealing candy, Lilly didn't know what to say. "What do you want me to say, Miley? You want me to apologize?" Lilly asked getting up and turning to Miley, her mouth slightly dropping at the sight of Miley in only a bra and panties.

More frustrated with herself more than anything, Lilly pulled her eyes back to Miley's. "Well, I'm sorry, okay?" Lilly yelled throwing her hands aimlessly in the air.

"You don't have to be sorry, Lilly. It's not like you meant for it to happen; it just did."

Annoyed with herself, with her lack of courage, Lilly' anger spilled over her wall; filling her eyes with water. "But I did, Miley! I wanted that towel to fall straight to the floor the second I saw you in it. So, yes, I do have to apologize."

A slight fear ran over Miley as all traces of the cowardice, shy girl she's known for years was gone. So many questions and feelings were going through her, but she just kept quiet.

As hard as she fought the tears, it wasn't enough. "Forgive me, Miley. Forgive me for wanting you, forgive me for thinking you're absolutely beautiful, forgive me for everything! But the one thing I won't apologize for is falling in love with you. And I'm sorry if I've ruined your big night with Jake, but I just couldn't fake it anymore." A flood of tears was now running down her cheeks.

_She loves me?_ Miley heart began beating heavily against her chest at Lilly's words. Slowly walking towards the crying girl, Miley wrapped her arms around Lilly. Holding her tight, she leaned down and kissed Lilly's cheek, stopping the blonde's sobs.

"Lilly, look at me." The blonde timidly lifted her head, meeting green eyes with blue. "I don't care about Jake, I only care about you. I don't like seeing the girl I love cry."

Lilly's eyes widened, "You love me?" Miley smiled and nodded. "But, I thought you liked Jake?" She asked confusingly.

"Well, I never really liked him; I was trying to make you jealous." She said timidly. "But, I think it worked." She gazed at the shocked blonde before leaning down and locking their lips.

Several moments passed before they released each other for air. "So, does this mean you're not going to the party?" Lilly asked shyly.

"It wouldn't be any fun without you there." A smile appeared on Lilly's face as she took a step back to observe the brunette in front of her.

"How about we have a little party of our own." She wiggled her eyebrows gaining a laugh from the other girl.

"Sounds like a plan." Miley leaned in but was surprised when her lips made contact with a cheek. She was confused until she heard the sound of the baby crying. "Just leave it." She said as she grabbed the blonde and kissed her.

"Can't" Lilly said breaking the kiss.

"Even now, that damn thing still finds a way to ruin my plans." Miley said under her breath watching the girl she loved care for a fictional child. "But, I guess without it, none of this would have happened."

--

Hmm, I am not very pleased with the way this ended but tell me what you think anyways. Thanks for reading!


End file.
